


Headaches

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, chronic headaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: “Hush little baby, don’t say a word. Mummy has a headache and your crying hurts.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Headaches

Logan let out a low, whining groan when the crying started again. Roman was just a baby, and when babies teethed, they cried, even when their parents had bad headaches. 

He picked Roman up, his own eyes barely open. The light from the lamp was just too much, and it wasn’t like he could see anyway with his glasses off. 

He squinted at the clock for a long second, and then gave Roman another dose of a baby pain reliever. He laid down on the bed again, laying Roman on his chest and patting his back. 

It wasn’t working. And his head was  _ pounding _ . 

“Hush little baby,” he sang quietly, and Roman actually paused in his crying. Thus encouraged, he forged ahead, even going as far as to refer to himself with the absurd nickname Patton had used, only, of course, because Roman responded better to it. “Hush little baby, don’t say a word. Mummy has a headache and your crying hurts.”

Roman’s crying slowed, turning to burbles. 

Well, that was still noise. But a far easier noise to cope with. 

  * •^*^••



“Shhhhh,” Patton warned as Roman burst in through the door with his usual energy. He’d been recruited to babysit, though really, it felt like Roman was half his kid anyway, and he  _ was  _ his nephew, so it was less like babysitting. 

“What?” Roman said in a loud whisper, crouched slightly and tiptoeing forward. 

“Logan has a headache. We’re being quiet so he can rest.”

Roman nodded very solemnly. He started humming something that sounded like a lullaby, thankfully at a very acceptable volume. 

And then he went into the kitchen, pulling a rag out of the drawer and climbing up onto the counter. 

“Wait, Roman!” Patton whispered. “What are you doing?”

Roman, successfully on his knees on the counter, wet the cloth in the sink and squeezed it out before sliding down. He ran to the freezer, and folded his rag onto the shelf. 

“You have to wait for five minutes,” he whispered very seriously, closing the door quietly and squatting down in a position where he could see both the freezer and the kitchen clock. 

“Ohhh, is this for Logan?”

Roman nodded. 

“You’re such a good help to him, aren’t you?”

Roman started to smile, but as soon as he looked away from the clock his face quickly changed to his ‘knight face’. All serious and alert as he kept his eyes trained back on the clock. 

Patton thought it was adorable. Roman seemed to have very serious ideas about being ‘on-duty’ and ‘off-duty’, and Patton felt proud that caring for Logan was an ‘on-duty’ thing. 

“It’s ready!” Roman said, still whispering. He opened the freezer and tugged at the cloth. When it didn’t move, Patton tried to help, but Roman pushed him away, ripping the cloth out and falling backwards. Patton winced, but Roman smiled proudly. 

“Sometimes you have to pull really hard.” He informed Patton, closing the door and darting towards Logan’s room. 

  * •^*^••



Roman knew the instant he got home to all the lights off that Dad was having another headache. 

He wet a cloth, putting it in the freezer, and seeing the telltale stuck fibers that indicated that the trick had already been used at least once. 

When he carried the cloth into the bedroom, Dad let out a soft groan. Roman grinned slightly. He never doubted that his Dad was in real pain, but he also knew that Dad would allow himself to milk the headaches a bit. Mostly for attention. 

So Roman sat beside him on the bed, gently moving the old cloth and setting the new one to cover Dad’s forehead and eyes. 

Dad swung his hand around until it connected with Roman’s. “You really are a prince. Always coming in to save me from my headaches.”

Roman grinned wide, squeezing his hand a bit. He went to stand back up and Dad groaned again. 

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word,” Roman sang quietly. 

Dad actually cracked a smile at that one. “Oh, hush, you’re the baby here.”

  * •^*^••



“When did you start getting these?” Roman whined pitifully, his eyes shut tight. 

“A bit younger than you,” Logan said softly, carding his hand through Roman’s hair. 

“They huuuuurt!” 

“They hurt worse if you think about them and complain. Just another minute and the cloth will be ready.”

Roman waved his other hand around in a good imitation of Logan until Logan held it. 

He whined again when Logan left to retrieve the cloth, and then let out a long sigh as the cool, heavy dampness covered his eyes. 

“Can you sing?” Roman asked. 

“That song is hardly applicable anymore—“

“Please? It’s tradition.”

Logan squeezed his hand softly in acquiescence. “Alright.”

He made sure to be quiet enough, which made his singing even worse than it usually was. But Roman, who had grown into a golden throat and a silver tongue, still insisted that Logan’s voice was his favorite to hear. So much warmth and life had been brought into his life by Roman, and every day he was glad again that he’d adopted him. Though, he’d hoped that the headaches might skip a generation. But apparently not. 

  * •^*^••



“You know, you’d think there’d be some kind of something nice to having it together,” Roman whispered hoarsely. “But this just sucks.”

They were both laying on the floor in the kitchen, right next to the freezer, with a blanket covering them both to keep the light off of them. 

“I agree.” Logan said. “It would be far more enjoyable to be taken care of.”

“You wanna sing?”

“No.”

“Alright, I will.” And then Roman, with his sore throat that he had on top of the headache, croaked out the first line, making them both laugh, and then groan as the pain sharpened. 

“This cloth is hot,” Logan said grumpily. 

“Dooon’t move the blanket!” Roman whined. 

“On three.”

“Noooo…”

“One.”

“Daaaad!”

“We’ll both feel better once we have new ones. Two.”

“Mummy, that’s gonna hurt!”

Logan snorted, and  _ that  _ hurt. “Three.” 

He pulled the blanket down, and they both hissed as the light hit them. 

“Five minutes,” Roman said, pushing himself to a sitting position and opening the freezer. “Watch the clock.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A detail that may not be relevant at all is that Patton and Logan are brothers. They had a sister who got pregnant and didn’t want the baby, so Logan adopted him.


End file.
